Her Heart Was Golden
by PandaChubz31
Summary: At Hogwarts, tragedy strikes. How will he cope? * T for triggering themes. *


"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Her unhealthily thin body dropped to the floor, her wand clattering against the blue carpet loudly. Nothing, however, was louder than the silence that followed. Nobody knew. It was in the middle of the Halloween Feast. Her body laid there for half an hour, unseeing blue eyes facing the ceiling. Her pink lips were slightly parted and her long, blonde hair, spun of golden silk, was spread on the floor. The lovely girl was discovered by a weeping Cho Chang and a horrified Padma Patil. How could this have happened? What could have triggered her to do this?

They all knew, of course. They knew of the bullying she was a victim to, the pressure her father put her under. However, they didn't know everything. Not quite. They didn't know of the hours she spent crying and begging for an unknown attacker to stop. They didn't know of the moments in the bathroom that she spent hunched over the pristine white toilet bowl, sobbing and purging. They never noticed her pick daintily at her food at meals, not taking a bite of it. They didn't notice the way she'd do laps around the Quidditch Pitch when she thought nobody was there to see how thin her legs were. And thin they were. She always looked positively emaciated. Over the course of her sixth year, her cheeks grew hollow and her bright eyes dull.

News travelled quickly. Most people felt immense guilt, knowing that they could have done something to prevent this from ever happening. It was Hermione, however, who felt worst of all.

"I-I always criticized what she believed in!" the bushy-haired girl choked out, curled up on an armchair in Harry's dorm, a book clutched to her chest. "I never even considered the existence! I treated her like she was crazy!"

"It's okay, 'Mione," Ron soothed, rubbing a hand on her back. He knew, however, that it was not okay. The second he had found out he'd turned pale as a ghost. His blue eyes wavered and his knees shook. His heart had dropped to his stomach.

Once Hermione had left, accompanied by his fiery sister, he collapsed onto his bed, laying his head on his pillow. He was comfortable for a moment, until he noticed something. There was an object under his pillow. Hurriedly, he extracted the white box, undoing the silver ribbon and pulling off the lid. Inside laid a picture of Ron and Luna sitting at the Three Broomsticks together, her journal, and a tape. He remembered his father fiddling around with objects, and he remembered that it needed a player. He immediately considered asking Hermione if she had one, but then realized that she would never take it to Hogwarts. He decided to owl home.

Within two days, his father had sent an owl back, along with the player and a pair of headphones. Ron went off to the Room of Requirement, sitting down upon a plush couch and sighing deeply. His shaking hands put the tape into the music player, plugging the headphones in and pulling them over his head. Numbly, he hit play.

"Hello, Ron," a dreamy voice said. His heart lurched. _Luna, how much I've missed your voice. _"At least, I hope it's him who's gotten this. Anyway, you're probably wondering why I've done this, yes?" A pause. "Well, a part of it is fairly obvious. I'm bullied. People call me names. Loony, wacky, insane. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil are even worse to me. It's okay, though. I'm used to it. The times they spend physically hurting me is nothing compared to other things that happen. I'm thin. Too thin. Last time I measured myself, before I committed suicide, I was sixty-eight pounds." He suppressed a sob. "I thought that maybe if I was lighter, you'd like me back, Ron. But no, you had your sights set on Hermione, and that's fine. You did know her first, after all. I respect that." Another pause. "I just want to say that I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, but I couldn't handle it anymore. It doesn't matter, I understand that you don't like me, anyways. Goodbye, Ron."

A thud, another thud. Feet pounding on the floor. A door swings open and remains open. The ginger boy runs up to his dorm. "Ron!" people yell as he passes by, to which he takes no notice to. He's panicking. He's panicking so much. Up in his dorm, he grabs his wand. His hands are shaking. He wants to be with Luna.

A bushy-haired girl enters. "Hey, Ron, I can't find my jumper, did I leave it here?"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"RON!"

**I don't know, I got bored. :S Sorry! I'll update Oreo soon. Review, Favorite, Follow! :)**


End file.
